Nataku's dark secrets
by Nataku3
Summary: Nataku and Arashi get together and they get ready to do their groove thing and she finds out somehting he forgot to tell her before


Nataku's deep dark secrets  
  
When we left Nataku last he had killed his father and Fuuma was bitching about how he shouldn't date doctors anymore. Now we are back with Nataku but now Nataku is in love with someone quite unexpected.  
  
Nataku: Oh her hair is like and auburn left blowing in the wind and her eyes are like deep blue pools in Bermudia note to self make flight plans to Bermudia if anything goes wrong. I am going to talk to her and I hope she likes.  
  
Hinito: Hey Arashi cutie with the scarves there is checking u out oh he is coming over to talk to u I am just gonna go over there.  
  
Hinito then dashes away like her ass is on fire.  
  
Nataku: Hey there ummmmmmm I am Nataku and I think u are really hot and I was wondering do u want to go out with me tonight.  
  
Arashi:( rolling her eyes) sorry but um I don't jump the gun with some guy I don't even know.  
  
Nataku: Well I kinda figured that much but that's why I asked u to dinner tonight so I can get to know u. So what do u say? Do u want to give it a try and see what happens?  
  
Arashi: I guess so.  
  
Nataku: Great so I will pick u up at 7 here ok  
  
Arashi: Alright  
  
Later on that day…  
  
Hinito: SO what did cutie have to say?  
  
Arashi: He asked me to dinner.  
  
Hinito : So are u gonna go?  
  
Arashi: I told him I would  
  
Hinito: Kool beans so when u get home give me all the horny details and pack a condom of every size because u never can tell from just looking at it through the pants.  
  
Arashi: U are so sick I can tell u havent gotten any lately.  
  
Hinito: Whatever u say.  
  
7 o clock that same night  
  
Nataku: SO are u ready to go and have dinner?  
  
Arashi: Yes  
  
They have dinner and they talk they get to know each other a little better but Nataku leaves some of his problems out of the picture they decide to go back to Nataku's place and get their freak on.  
  
Nataku: Are u ready for this?  
  
Arashi: Oh yeah  
  
Nataku and Arashi start to rip each others cloths off and then they get down to Arashi in her pink fuzzy thong and Nataku in his hershey kiss boxers.Arashi slips off her thong and starts to take Natakus boxers off. She gets them off and she kneels like she is going to suck his dick and she looks and instead of a dick and balls she sees a picture of a pink fuzzy teddy bear.  
  
Arashi: Omg what the hell is this!  
  
Nataku: Oh shit I forgot to tell u I am a little on the short side with some parts  
  
Arashi: A little on the short side a little on the short side!!!!!!!! Ha hardly on the short side more like on the nothing side!  
  
Nataku: But that doesn't mean anything I can do things to u and stuff.  
  
Arashi: No way u have a picture of a pink teddy bear what are u a fag or something  
  
Nataku: Not last time I checked but ummmm I don't know about that yet  
  
Fuuma walks in with flowers and candy for Nataku  
  
Fuuma: Hey Nataku baby where are u I have a surprise for u  
  
Nataku: Oh shit he is coming here tonight damn it Arashi u have to go but u have to go out the window.  
  
Nataku quickly picks up Arashis cloths and throws them at her but as she is getting her thong on again Fuuma walks in  
  
Fuuma : Oh I see u want to have an orgy wait hun don't go anywhere I have to egt the whipped cream the chocaltate and the strawberries  
  
Fuuma then runs to the kitchen and grabs everything that he needs and runs back to the room but as he walks in the door Nataku was pushing Arashi in her pink thong out the window into the streets  
  
Nataku: U have to go now Arashi but ummmmm I will call as soon as we can be together(shoves her out the window u can hear her screaming all the way down 45 stories)Ummmmmm maybe I wont get to talk to u since u look a little broken up there wait ill see if I can call 911.Hey fuuma whats the number for 911?  
  
Fuuma: I don't know! why did u push her out the window she looked she would be so much fun too.  
  
Nataku: Oh shut up and shut the bedroom door to hell with her and her 911 call I don't even know he number I have other plans for u.  
  
The lights in the room go out and the door shuts then u hear faint moans of fuuma getting a blow job. 


End file.
